Enemy's or Lovers
by Rosey Rose
Summary: Darien is the popular rich kid at EastWood High. Serena is the poor nerd.(so sad)Will they find true love or continue to stay enemy's. R
1. Default Chapter

**Hey guys RoseyRose here. This is my new fan fic. I promise I will update my other story "Music is in the eye of the beholder". But I had this story in my head and I just had to write it. Enjoy! Oh yeah and believe me I don't own Sailor moon.**

**_Chapter 1- Welcome to East Wood High_**

It was a Monday morning as Serena Tyler woke up late for school yet again. She put her long blonde hair in a ponytail and put on her thick glasses. Socks, shirts, skirts, and pants began to get scattered around the floor as Serena hurried to find something to wear. Finally she decided to wear her jeans and her school sweatshirt that was all black with red lettering of EH on the front.

"Hurry up Serena" Her mother, Irine Tyler, shouted from downstairs to her daughter while stirring up a batch of pancake mix.

"I'm coming Damn it" she muttered to herself as she pulled up her sock while hoping around to find her balance. After taking a last look at herself in the mirror and grabs her book bag she runs downstairs to kiss her mother and grabs a piece of toast.

"Serena honey"

"By mom" Serena says as she closes the door behind her beginning to run to school while munching on her cold toast.

"You forgot your lunch" Irine said as she watches her daughter run off to school.

"Well Ms. Tyler, late again I see" Mr. Granderson said as Serena entered the classroom out of breath.

"Do you have a tardy slip"

"No not really"

"Take a seat please"

Serena walked over to wear her best friend Mina was.

"Why are you always late"

"I don't know, it just works out that way" Serena said as she turned back around to face the front of the class.

"Now to begin today's lesson…."

"Move it Bitch" Beryl said as she walked down the hall, heels banging as they hit the floor.

"I can't stand her" Serena said to Mina as they both got their books from their lockers watching the red haired girl in the hall push girls out of her way with her own gang of skanks. They were the popular kids at Eastwood High and it had always been that way. Beryl was like the queen bee. She ran everything there. She was rich and had the best money could buy. Her parents made it rich by investing stock in a small company that shot up into a major business. The other girls that followed her around were more like wannabes than they were popular.

"Me neither" Mina said as she closed her locker to look at the boy walking down the hall with the rest of the popular kids. He was tall with blonde hair that made the light brown in his dark chocolate eyes shine through.

"Oh God Mina, stop day dreaming will ya'. Andrew's popular you're not. End of story"

"Oh come on I know you've had the hotts for Darien since like the 5th grade"

"I do not. That's a bunch of bull shit, where would you get an idea like that?"

"I see the way you look at him"

"Oh please" Serena said as she shut her locker only to find herself gazing at the man next to Beryl. He had midnight blue eyes, dark raven hair, and muscles that would make any girl drool.

"See you're doing it right now"

"Am not. Come on I'm hungy, lets go eat" Serena and Mina started to walk as Darien and Serena bumped shoulders.

"Watch where you're going, nerd"

"Fuck you too Darien" Serena said looking back at him.

"I'd never fuck you" Darien said as people started to make noises. Serena just turned around and grabbed Mina's arm for her to hurry up.

"Dude, why do act so mean to her? What did she ever do to you?"

"Oh shut up Andrew. See your problem is that you're a softy"

"Whatever dude"

"God, I can't stand him" Serena said to Mina while putting in her dollar for ice cream, so that she would calm down.

"Damn it not again" Serena said as she kicked the machine so that her Ice cream would come down.

"Mina are you even listening to me"

"What"

"Figures" Serena said to herself as she saw Andrew and Darien walk in the cafeteria.

"Eating again" Darien said as he walked up to Serena form behind as Serena and Mina sat at the table eating.

"I'm human, human's eat. Well except for Beryl, you know instead of being anorexic you could tell her that since she's got so much money she should just get lypo. Oh, wait she already has"

"Don't forget the nose job" Mina muttered as Serena finished her sentence.

"Whatever at least she looks good"

"Oh please" Serena said as Darien turned around.

"Why don't you two get along?"

"I don't know, we just don't like each other"

"Hey guys" Lita said as she walked up to her two friends. Lita had medium length brown hair and green hazel eyes that were always bright. She was part of the popular crew but she never seemed like it. She was always warm hearted and never judged anyone before she got to know them. She had come to California in their 7th grade year and know she was a Junior with Serena and Mina.

"Hey Lita" Serena and Mina said.

"I wanted to invite you guys to a party I'm having Saturday. Think you can make it"

"Yeah I think I can" Serena said looking at the invitation.

"Me too"

"Great then. See ya' around"

"You know what this mean's right" Mina said looking at Serena.

"Shopping!"

* * *

**Well what did ya think. I will update the next chapter. Please Read and Review. I really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Preparation

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 2- Preparation**

"What do you think about this one Mina" Serena asked as she picked up a pink halter top.

"Cute. Are you going to buy it"

Serena began to look at the shirt and then looking at the price tag attached to it. She couldn't afford it. She only had 38 dollars on her and the shirt was 39.99.

"Nevermind" Serena said while putting the shirt back.

"Why are you putting it down?"

"Do you see the price tag Mina. I can't afford that. For just one shirt, yeah right"

"Do you really want it" Mina said

"Yeah, but I can find the same thing I bet you for less" Serena said while looking back at it one more time to admire it.

"Come on. I'm getting it for you"

"Mina are you kidding!"

"My Dad took a new job and well, I wont ever have to worry about my spending again"

"Wow Mina, you didn't tell me that"

"Well I was going to tell you, just hadn't found the right time. We're even moving to East Wood Point soon"

"What!"

"Yeah, the house is huge. I can't wait"

"I'm really happy for you Mina, but promise me one thing"

"What's that Sere"

"Don't become a snob"

"I won't" Mina said as the two girls started to laugh.

Mina's house

"When is Amy supposed to be here she's got to do my make up and hair" Mina said looking at herself in the mirror to figure out what she wanted Amy to do.

"She called and said she was on her way, so just sit tight" Serena said, continuing to read her new Seventeen magazine.

"You're so calm. I hear Andrew is going to be there. I really want to look nice. Maybe he'll ask me out"

"Mina would you just stop thinking like that" Serena said closing the magazine.

"What's wrong with you"

"Nothing", Serena said now with a softer face, "I just don't want you to get hurt"

"You worry too much Sere"

Serena just smiled back at her friend as the door rang downstairs.

"Oh Amy's here" Mina said as she went downstairs to open the door.

Serena just starred out the window thinking back 2 years ago….

Flashback

It was a Wednesday morning and Serena woke up with a smile on her face. She made sure her outfit was perfect, her hair and makeup flawless. She was on time this morning and walked briskly to school with a good meal in her belly.

(I can't wait to see him) Serena thought in her mind. She had finally got the nerve to talk to her crush since 7th grade, Jase White. He was tall with short brown hair and was all muscle. Just last week he had asked her to be his girlfriend and everyday had been great since then.

When she finally made it to school she saw him standing there. As soon as she was about to run up to hug him she saw him standing with another girl. She was a little shorter than him, dirty blonde hair, and dark green eyes. She locked her arms around him and soon locked lips upon his. Serena's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

(This can't be) she thought to herself.

Just as the girl left, Jase noticed she was there.

"Oh Serena"

"Don't talk to me" Serena said, holding up her hand and continuing to walk past him.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me!", Serena exclaimed as she turned around to look at him, "I saw you kissing some other girl"

"That was my girlfriend, we decided to get back together, so this means I'm breaking up with you"

"What?" Serena said slowly trying to digest his words.

"You were fun while it lasted" He said while gicing her a kiss on the cheek while a tear flowed from her face.

"Am I some sort of door matt to you" Serena said quietly lifting her head up to look at him.

"What makes you think you were that special" He said as he smiled at her and laughed.

"You know just for no hard feelings you should come over sometime maybe around 2 or 3 a.m." He said to her as he laughed even harder. When he turned down the hall and she couldn't see him anymore she ran to the bathroom stall and cried….

Back to the present

"Hey Sere" Amy said as she lugged her makeup and hair bag into the room.

"Hey Amy. You sure did bring a lot of stuff"

"You know me, always prepared"

"Hey Serena are you at least going to dress up tonight" Mina said as she sat down in the chair while Amy took her hair down from it's ponytail to begin work.

"What's wrong with what I look like now" She said as both of them looked at her like a mother would look at her child when they were doing something wrong.

"Well you could let me do your hair and take it out of that bun and at least put some makeup on" Amy said

"Why makeup's like a waist. Plus I hate that foundation on my face"

"Oh quit whining cry baby" a voice said from behind the door. It was Rei, Mina's older sister.

"I'm not whining"

"Right and I've got money flying out my ass" All the girls laughed as Serena crossed her arms infront of her.

"I won't put all that foundation on you anyways Sere, you don't really need it. All you need is some lip gloss and some eye shadow. And for you hair how about you put it down and I'll flat iron it. So how bout it Sere?" Amy said while dabbing her brush into the hazel color eye shadow in front of her and continuing to apply it to Mina's face.

"Alright. Do whatever you want with me I guess" Serena said while picking the magazine up again, as Amy smiled at her and began to finish up on Mina.

45 minutes later….

"So how do I look" Serena said nervously.

"Perfect" Amy said while handing her a mirror.

"Damn Amy, you're good!" Serena said as she looked at herself again in the mirror. Her hair was straight and went a little past her shoulders. Her eye-makeup was simple but just enough with a natural tone of brown and her lip gloss a vanilla and chocolate combination that went along with her skin tone but stood out to make her look even more beautiful.

With everyone now ready it was party time!

* * *

Well I just can't wait to write the next chapter. It's all up in my mind. So how did you like this chapter, don't worry it will get better (trust me) hehe. Well please remember to R&R and I'll post another chapter soon. – RoseyRose 


	3. Thanks

Hello RoseyRose here,

Sorry I will not be updating for some time, because I am in major trouble, but I will find time when I can update the story for you guys I don't want to let you down. Please continue to read and have others read the story, and if you want my other story is Music is in the Eye of the Beholder. I will try my hardest to update. Thankyou


	4. Lita's Party

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon**

_**Chapter 3- Lita's party **_

"You guy's behave now" Rei said as she got into her car to go off to her job.

"I'll see you later at the party"

"Bye Rei" the girls said as they hopped into the car

_**At Andrews Place…**_

"So you broke up with beryl uh?" Andrew said as he put on a white tea shirt on.

"Yeah man. I'm tired of being committed with her. You know I have to keep up my reputation"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking of being in a relationship now. After a while that shit of slepping around with everyone gets real tiring"

"Sissy" Darien said as he got off the couch to get a drink from the frige.

"I just hope you settle down some time soon with a nice girl after HighSchool. We only have like a month left you know" Andrew said looking over the counter at his friend.

"Yeah but I'm glad I'm leaving East point soon. I'm thinking about going and traveling the world. I've always wanted to do that. See more than just America you know. I don't need a girl brining me down"

Andrew just shook his head and went back to the computer.

(I guess it would be nice to have a girl that I really did care about), Darien thought to himself, (and who cared about me just as much…)

As he drank his drink of a cold soda, he remembered back to his sophomore year.

_**Flash Back….**_

Ring…Ring…

It had been days since he'd seen her. He called her phone constantly but no one picked up the phone. His girlfriend, Tracy, had been with her mother that weekend. He hadn't heard from her and he was beginning to get worried.

"What's the matter man?" Andrew said as he came through the hallway to see his frind with a worried look on his face.

"I tried to call Tracy. But she's not answering"

"Come one man, I'm sure it's nothing. Let's go to the arcade so you can stop worrying"

Darien looked back at his phone and then at Andrew. He really did need to get his mind off of things.

"Alright. Let's go"

After about 2 hours of the arcade and going to pick up some food, they came back home to hear the phone ring. Darien ran to pick up the phone hoping it was Tracy.

"Tracy" Darien said as he picked up the phone.

"Is this Darien Shields" the voice said on the other line.

"Yes this is"

"I have some bad news" The voice said as Darien listened closely on the phone.

"Tracy was in a car accident this morning with her Father, and tragically they were smashed into both cars and died instantly"

Darien's heart sank and he dropped the phone. He was in complete dismay as the voice on the phone continued to talk. Andrew came up behind him and looked his friend in the eye and knew something was wrong.

A couple days later the funeral took place. Tracy's mother sat there holding Darien's arm as she continued to sob in her hanker chief. Darien was asked to say a few words but he couldn't. After the funeral he sat on his porch holding a bottle of Coke in his hands.

"How are you doing honey" His mother said as she came outside to see her grieving son.

"You know, life is so fucked up mom"

"I know…" His mother tried to say but she was cut off by her sons strong voice over powering hers.

"I never want to fall in love again"

His mother stopped and looked at the back of her son as he stood there looking up at the stars while taking his hand through his hair trying to calm himself.

"I hope you rethink that dear, get some sleep alright" With a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back she went inside as a tear fell from Darein's eye

(I never even got to say Goodbye) he thought

**_End of flash back _**

"Aren't you going to get ready for Lita's party" Andrew said turning off his computer.

"yeah I guess so" Darien said putting down his soda.

_**Lita's party**_

"Wow you guys you look great" Lita said as she opened the door for them all.

"Thanks" they all said coming in. All the hot guys were there and of course Mina split from the rest of them as fast as she could, over to Andrew no less, who seemed to be into her as well. Serena on the other hand stood there looking around.

(Why the fuck am I here right now) she thought to herself . She looked around at every one. It was like some god damn Barbie and Ken fest. Everyone had somebody. She looked at herself, what she was dressed in. She was trying to look like the rich kids, but both of them knew that she wasn't. She was a nerd, and poor at that. Serena went outside to get some fresh air over by the pool house, when she saw Darien sitting there.

"Oh so you came too uh" Serena said walking over to him.

"Well why were you invited, you seem to have no social status" Darien said back as he got up from the bench, but as soon as he turned around he saw her. She didn't look like the Serena he knew at school. Her hair down, eyes blue as crystal, and cleavage showing just enough to make him drool all over her.

(Wow she's hot) he thought to himself, (Wait this is Serena snap out of it man)

"What the hell is wrong with you" Serena said studying his face.

"Nothing" He said to her trying to keep his eyes off of her.

"Well then do you mind if I sit down" Serena said pointing to the bench.

"Go ahead, what do I care"

"Why are you so mean all the time. Do you have something up your ass or something" Serena said moving past him and sitting down.

"No, wait what the hell does that mean?"

"It means is there something wrong that's making you stay in a bad mood"

"Oh, then no" Darien said as he took a seat beside her.

"Anyway what aren't you in there, you have a better social life than me"

"Yeah, but Beryl's in there. I'm really sick of her and I don't feel like going in there and talking to her"

"Why not she's your girlfriend right"

"No I dumped her, she's really a spoiled brat, I just got with her because she was good in bed"

"Wow, I so didn't need to hear that. You know what you're problem is, you only look at a girl's body instead of her personality"

"Yeah so" Darien said nonchalantly, "I don't really want to be in a committed relationship.

"Me neither"

"Why not" he said looking at her now.

(She really is a pretty girl) he thought to himself.

"Long story" she said, "And why do you care"

"I don't know maybe I care right now, I'm an unpredictable person"

"Yeah right" And as soon as Serena finished her sentence, he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. She wanted to pull away but something about it made her want to stay there with him. She kissed back and then pulled away, coming back into reality.

"Why did you do that" She said getting up from the bench.

"Oh come on you know you liked it" He said coming up behind her.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"

"I think you did" He said coming closer breathing down her neck.

"Alright then I did, happy" she said trying to get away from him but at the same time wanting more.

"Yes I am" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well I have to go now, see you at school" Serena said as she walked away and back up to the house.

Darien stared at her as she walked back up to the house.

(I've got to have her) he thought to himself as Serena took one look back at her enemy, or was he now…

**Well I was able to update sooner than I thought. Well hope you liked it. I will update soon for the next chapter, I'm still thinking about it, but it will come soon. Please R&R. I appreciate it thanks. – RoseyRose **


	5. Chapter 4 The Bets

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 – The Bets _**

(I have to find Mina) Serena thought to herself as she walked away from Darien trying not to look back at him. She knew he was looking at her as she walked back to Lita's house. (Why did he do that? I thought he hated me. It had to have been the outfit) Serena thought.

"Amy where is Mina" Serena said, finally inside the house.

"Oh she's over there with Andrew" Amy said, pointing over to Mina and Andrew who were engaging in a conversation together. Both of them had that smile in their eyes like small preteens in Middle school would have on their crush. Serena didn't want to disturb them, even though she really did want to go home before she did something with Darien she would regret. She had to admit the kiss was great. But she had to stop thinking about that and just wait until she could go home. To get away from everything, Serena waited outside until Mina was ready. But minutes turned into more minutes until she had been waiting out there for over an hour. (I should just walk home) Serena thought, it wouldn't be the first time she would have to walk home.

"Need a ride" Darien said as he came up behind her with keys in his hand.

"No I don't I think I'll be just fine" Serena said trying to look the other way instead of gazing into his midnight blue eyes, that just a few hours ago she hated.

"Then why have you been waiting out here? Come on I'll take you home" He then got in front of her and put his hand out.

"Come on" He said gently. Serena looked at him and thought to herself for a minute and then took his hand.

"You know I really don't know why you're taking me home" Serena said while walking with him down the street to his car, "I mean aren't you afraid of being seen with a, what did you call me, oh yeah a nerd"

Darien looked at her and smiled. "Actually right now, I don't see a nerd"

"I knew it, you just like me right now because I'm all dressed up and I look different" Darien smirked again at her. She was right. He wouldn't have taken a second look at her if she didn't look like she did right now. But for some reason the simple kiss that was supposed to make him have a joke to tell at school had turned out to be different. There was something about that kiss that made him want her, that made him want to hold on to her. But he just didn't know why.

"Alright Serena you caught me, but at least let me take you home. You weren't seriously going to walk or something were you"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" Serena said as Darien once again gave a little smile at her remark.

"Well hop in" Darien said as they reached his corvette.

"Nice" Serena said as she looked the car up and down. From the looks of it Mommy and Daddy had been very generous with their money, because the car looked like it belonged on the cover of a magazine with a couple of women in bikinis on the front saying "Buy This".

"So where do you live" Darien said as he looked at the street signs.

"On Willow Brook Drive" She said. "Just keep straight you'll see it"

"And you were seriously going to walk to your house"

"Yes. If I wanted to go home badly enough"

"Why did you want to go home so bad?" Darien asked her as he turned down her street.

"Honestly" Serena said, "to get away from you" Darien looked at her for a second and let her go on. "But I guess I didn't help if you're giving me a ride home" Serena said as she laughed a little.

"Oh shut, you passed it" Serena said as she realized they had gone too far.

"Oh well which one is it, you're sitting there flapping your jaws and I'm trying to get you home" Darien said to her backing up the car.

"Well you asked me a question and I answered it. And it's that one" She said pointing to the house behind them. It was a two story duplex, a little small, but it fit for her and her mother.

"Well thanks" Serena said just before she was about to get out of the car, but then strong hands grabbed her and she ended up with her lips on Darien's. She wanted to pull back so badly and at the same time she didn't want it to end. Darien just wanted her to stay there. It was something about her that made him just want her so badly, he just didn't know what it was. When the kiss was over Serena was quiet. She just opened the door got out and started to walk up the drive way.

"See you Monday" Darien said.

"Yeah, Monday" Serena said as he sped off down the street.

That night Darien was all Serena could think of. She could almost feel him there. She almost wanted him there. But she couldn't fall for his tricks. She knew how it would end up like. It would only leave her in tears if she was with him. He was a player, a guy who slept with women for fun, and to have a story to tell. She wouldn't be one of those women who hopped into bed off of his charm. No Serena wouldn't fall for it. Not this time. To get her mind off of him she scoured the kitchen for what she called her "comfort food" Nothing was in the pantry like she hoped there would be, but luckily Ben and Jerry came to her rescue when she looked in the freezer.

"Yes" She said quietly not to wake her sleeping mother upstairs. She grabbed a spoon and dug in to the cookie dough ice cream that made her feel better, but still leaving Darien in the back of her mind.

At Darien's house, he sat in his room, thinking about Serena. She was the nerd and the geek, and don't forget the loaner, but for some reason now that she was all dressed up those stereotypes about her somehow disappeared. All he could think about was her lips, her long legs, and his hands all through her hair. Something about the kiss made him feel like she was the one for him, he would just have to find a way to get rid of their hatred for each other. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it, no matter how hard he was going to have to work.

_**Sunday Morning…**_

Serena woke up still thinking of Darien. (Why can't I get him off of my mind?) Serena asked herself as she got out of bed and put on her pink robe to go downstairs to get some breakfast. On the fridge was a note from Serena's mother it read:

_Dear Serena, _

_I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you last night, I was so tired. Well I will be working later tonight and I have a date with a man that I met at the bank yesterday. Well wish me luck, and get finished with your studies if you haven't already. There's some pancakes in the oven, just warm them up. _

_Love Mom _

Serena took the note off of the fridge and getting the pancakes out of the oven and fixing her a plate. Just as she put the fork in her mouth, the phone rang. (Are you serious) she mumbled out loud as she walked across the room to get the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Sere, it's Mina. Where did you go last night. I wondered where you where"

"Well I left early"

"Oh, how'd you get home"

"I know you won't believe this, but Darien Shields, took me home"

"What!" Mina said shocked on the other line.

"Yeah, and get this he kissed me, twice" Serena added in to her friends amazement.

"Wow, are you guys together"

"Yeah right, I can't even believe I kissed him, who knows probably some stupid joke or bet to be able to kiss me. I hear he places bets on women all the time. I don't trust him one bit"

"Serena you should give him a chance"

"No, I gave Jase a chance and know I don't want to fall in love, ever. I may just sleep around next year in college"

"Oh Serena don't say that"

"Well it's my life. And I'll do what I want Mina"

"Oh really, so why don't you just start sleeping around now, I mean there's hardly any work from school to worry about, so start now"

"I will then"

"Well do you think you're going to get a lot of guys by wearing you're hair up in a bun all the time and wearing our uniforms the proper way. You know why don't we call Lita and Ami and we'll go shopping and go get you a new hair style. Then we'll see if your new lifestyle works for you"

"Do you want to make a bet on that" Serena said trying now her competitive side coming out.

"Sure why not. I bet you hmm… say $200 that you can't get Darien in the bed with you"

"Oh that's low, Mina"

"You said you wanted to make a bet"

"Fine then, but not for $200"

"How much then"

"$250"

"Deal"

**_Darien's house… _**

"So man where did you go last night" Jason, Darien's friend, said while sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand.

"Home" Darien said looking over at his friend from behind the kitchen counter.

"With"

"No one"

"Damn, that's sad"

"Look I wasn't feeling it last night"

"Oh really" Andrew said as he walked through the door.

"Yes really"

"Well I just got off the phone with Mina and she said that you went home with Serena" Andrew said smiling at his friend.

"I dropped her off at home"

"So what, you like her" Jason said still on the couch.

"What her body, or her personality, cause if you're talking about her body then yeah"

"Yeah she did look hot last night, but I bet you couldn't get with her"

"You want to bet uh"

"Yeah"

"Then what do you bet"

"That you can't get Serena into bed with you. And I know that's impossible, she's a fucking virgin"

"Yeah ok, then there better be some good money in that"

"Yeah say 500 dollars"

"I'm in then" Darien said shaking his friend's hand.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It took me forever to figure this whole plot out but I think I finally got it. Please R&R. Thank you – RoseyRose 


	6. Who's that lady

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5- Who's that lady…_**

After hanging up the phone with Mina, she realized what she had just done. She wasn't a slut, she could never be one. (What have I gotten myself into?) Serena thought to herself. Once again her friends Ben and Jerry were there to make her feel a little bit better. After finishing off the container, she headed upstairs to take a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and studied herself. She took out a flat iron, some lip gloss, eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. She pulled out her new Seventeen magazine and looked at the girl on the cover.

She had straight strawberry blonde hair, with natural tones of eye shadow and a reddish color lip gloss. She got frustrated when she couldn't get the look right, but she tried her hardest to get it picture perfect. After she was done with everything she looked at herself satisfied.

Next were her clothes. She looked into her closet for the clothes that were too big for her and decided to make them just a little itsy bit shorter, or a little more showy, since she had no money to get new clothes. After all of her skirts and shirts were cut up, she was now really satisfied. She looked like the popular girls at school, but with her own flair to her clothes. They were similar yet different. She couldn't wait for Monday. She knew heads would turn then, especially Darien's.

**_Monday morning…_**

Serena walked into East Wood High, with her head held high and an aura of confidence around her. She couldn't be the shy nerd anymore, she had to show everyone they were wrong about her. All the guys heads turned as she walked down the hall to her locker. Guys whistled and cat called while watching her walk, hips swinging side to side. Even the girls checked out this new girl who they had no idea was Serena.

"Hi" A girl from the popular group said as she came up to Serena.

"My names Ruby, are you new To East Wood"

"No" Serena said now knowing that shedding her old look had gotten her mistaken as someone else.

"Oh then why haven't I seen you around?" asked Ruby as she looked at her more closely.

"Maybe you were too busy making fun of me" Serena said trying to see now if she would remember.

"Uh" Ruby said confused and looking very ditsy.

"I'm Serena"

"Oh, you're Serena. You don't look like a nerd anymore. You should come and sit with our crew at lunch today, oh yeah and you can bring your friend Mina. She's cool, from what Andrew's said. See ya around" Ruby said before she walked back over to her friends who looked and sounded just as ditsy as her. Serena couldn't get it through her head now why Ruby was really acting nice to her, even when she knew that she used to be a nerd. (Hopefully things are changing for the better) Serena thought just as Mina came walking down the hall.

"Mina how come you didn't say hi" Serena said tapping Mina on the back as she came up behind her.

"Whoa… Serena that's you. Gosh it doesn't even look like you. What happened to your clothes?" she said looking at Serena's short jean skirt and red tank top.

"And you're hair and makeup, you're actually wearing makeup. What gives?" Mina said still shocked by her new friends appearance.

"Well I thought I might change my look you know. At least have fun my last month of Senior year"

"Whatever"

"Hey" A voice behind them said as Serena turned around to see who it was. Darien was coming up behind her. He thought this was some other chick he could get with.

"Hey", he repeated again, "What's…. Serena" He said now that he was close up to her.

"Hi" Serena said apprehensively. She didn't want to be around him at all. She got to much of a weird feeling about him. Like when she was with him she wouldn't be able to control herself. Mina looked at Serena and smiled. Serena looked at her and remembered their bet when she held up a two, five, and made a zero with her hands.

"I know, I know" Serena said focusing back on Darien.

"Well um… what are you doing today after school" Serena said even though she wanted to run away in fear.

"Nothing, why you want to go to the arcade or something" Darien said feeling just as weird as she was. This was the girl he hated with a passion. He had never hated anything more, and now he was trying to sleep with her.

"Sure" she said.

"Alright I'll see ya' after school then" he said walking back over to his friends that were interested in the girl he was talking to.

"Mina I can't do this" Serena said turning her back and walking down the hall.

"Yes you can, you're already going somewhere with him. I know you can do it. You just don't want to"

"That's it Mina I just don't want to" Serena said clutching her books to her chest like a nerd again.

"Then pay up" Mina said holding her hand out.

"Fine, I'll do it" Serena said knowing she didn't have the money to pay Mina for the bet. The bell rang as soon as Serena finished her sentence.

"I guess we better get to class"

(I guess some things never change) Mina thought to herself as she walked with her best friend to class.

_**Lunch… **_

"Hey Mina, I got invited to hang with Ruby and the other girls today at lunch do you want to go sit over there"

"Wait Ruby invited us to go sit over there" Mina said looking at Serena and then over at the lunch table where all the girls were with wide eyes.

"Yes why is that so hard to believe"

"It's not, it's just that…well…never mind" Mina said while walking over with her to the table.

"Oh hi Sarah" said Ruby to Serena as she approached.

"It's actually Serena" Serena said a little shyly.

"Yeah whatever it's Sarah from now on ok... I like it better, don't you girls" Ruby announced to the rest of the girls who seemed look more anorexic and fake than a Barbie doll.

"Yeah I like it better" A couple of girls said.

"And you must be Mina" Ruby said, "Andrew's told me all about you"

"Oh really. Like good stuff" Mina said now paying close attention to the red head in front of her.

"I guess… I didn't really pay that much attention, but you know doesn't this nail polish look great" Ruby said now off topic.

"Sure" Mina said as she looked at her a little strange. Mean while Serena was talking to another girl who was part of their crew.

"So Sarah is it" The blonde said to her.

"It's Serena" Serena said again trying not to get frustrated and stay cool.

"Oh I like Sarah better, like my name's Emily, but everybody likes Elly, so like that's what everyone like calls me", Elly said to Serena as Serena made her assumption that these girls were really ditsy and that she had no clue how they had made it into their senior year.

"Oh I see"

"So Sarah, do you like, like anyone at the school" A brunette asked her as she sat at the table with the other clueless girls.

"Not really"

"Oh yeah I'm such a ditz my name's Lilly" (No kidding) Serena thought.

"Is that your real name" Serena asked.

"Yeah like why wouldn't it be" Lilly said as Serena felt ditzy along with them. (God I can just feel my IQ dropping when I'm hanging with them) Serena thought. Mean while Mina was still over with Ruby listening her talk about how many shades of pink nail polish she's worn. (This is so fucking boring its unbelievable) Mina thought as she tried to block out Ruby's voice and stop her eyes from closing from all Ruby's gibberish.

"OMG Girls", Elly announced to the rest of the Britney spears wannabe's, "The guys are coming, makeup check" It was oddly strange. Each girl made sure another looked flawless as the guys approached. Serena looked over at Mina and Mina did the same. They were both thinking the same thing.

"What the hell is this, the Stepford wives or something" Serena mumbled to her.

"Yeah I mean, they are more ditzy than Jessica Simpson. And that's pretty darn ditzy" Mina mumbled back to her.

Serena turned around to see Darien coming towards her with a large group of guys.

"Oh no" Serena said as she turned back around.

"What… oh..." Mina said when she noticed who was coming. She felt bad for Serena but when she noticed Andrew was walking with him, her mind only concentrated on him.

"Hey Mina" Andrew said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey"

Serena smiled seeing Mina so happy with that little twinkle in her eye.

"Hey" Darien said as he walked up to her.

"Hey"

"So we still on after school" Darien said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I have nothing else better to do, I mean… that didn't come out right, I'm sorry" Serena said thinking about what she had said.

"That's ok" Darien said laughing a little. He could tell she wasn't used to the whole flirting thing.

When Serena heard him laugh she felt strangely attracted to him. His deep voice was almost like a trap, yet it comforted her embarrassment at the same time. The bell rang for the next period and the lunch room started to clear.

"Here I'll walk you to class" Darien said trying to be smooth.

"We have the same class" Serena said.

"I know, but I thought I'd just ask you, you know because, Ah shit forget it" Darien said loosing his flow. Serena just laughed at him as they walked to class.

When class was over Darien walked out with Serena.

"So I'll see you after school right"

"Yeah" She said before he gave her a peck on the cheek. He looked back at her and smiled as she put her hand to her face and tried to smile back but couldn't.

"Wow, you're like going out with Darien? I didn't like know that" Lilly said as she walked out of the class room behind her.

"Me neither" Serena said. (Me neither) Serena thought as a guy in back of her shouted another cat call...

* * *

**Hey guys. OMG I like had so much fun like writing this like chapter. Just kidding. But I did have a lot of fun writing this chapter. Just the whole ditsy girls thing was so funny, somehow mean girls came to mind. Moment of silence…LOL. he he. I'm so dumb. Well hope you like. I will update as soon as possible. But in the mean time you should check out my new fanfic. "For Richer or Poorer" it's another Serena and Darien romance, just with a whole lot of Drama. But don't worry everyone gets a happy ending. Not like Avril. LOL. Just had to say it. Well thanks for reading ya'll. Peace out. Crack kills, Buckle up, and Safe sex. Aighhht, Don't forget to Read and Review. –RoseyRose **


	7. To love or not to love

**Yay! I finally updated. It's short, but hope you guys enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7: To love or not to love**_

"Hey" Some guys shouted as Serena walked with Darien to his car. He sort of got jealous that they were looking at her, but didn't know why. Serena took a deep breath and continued to walk.

'I'm so not used to this attention' Serena said wishing she could be the nerd again and go unnoticed.

"What's wrong" Darien said as he looked at her expression.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to this kind of attention you know" Serena said looking at him, now noticing how his hair fell over his face and how his eyes looked at her.

"Yeah I understand" Darien said as he pushed the button to his car. He automatically opened the door for her on the passenger seat, as Serena looked at him puzzled. When Darien shut the door he thought to himself.

'Damn dude, you just opened the door for Serena, something's really wrong with you'

When they got to the arcade they were one of the only ones there. Serena automatically made her way to one of the games that she played all the time, the shooting game.

"You like this game" Darien asked her, surprised that this low key girl would pick such a violent game.

"Yeah I love this game" Serena said as she lost instantly.

"Well you're not good at it" Darien said as he laughed and she gave him the evil eye.

"Well then you try it" She said as he looked at her competitively.

"Fine then I will" He said as he inserted his quarter in the slot and began to play. He also didn't make it past the first level as Serena started to laugh at him.

"Fine okay, it's a hard game" He said as the two of them smiled at each other.

"Hey Darien," Serena said as he looked at her, "Why did you kiss me the other night" She asked as he tried to think of something to say.

"I don't know" He said as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh come on, you got to do better then that"

"Maybe because I thought you looked nice, like you do right now" He said being smooth as she blushed.

"Well… um…" He came over to her and put his hands on her face bringing her closer to him, as he crushed his lips on hers. He really did like when he kissed her and so did she. She just didn't want to get hurt again. That's right. Her heart burned in her chest as she remembered that horrible memory. She pulled away and ran out the door of the arcade to make her way down the side walk. Darien ran after her.

"Serena wait" he yelled as she stopped dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes and turned around to see him running towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Darien, we've hated each other since, since elementary, and now your kissing me and it just doesn't make sense" Serena said to him as he tried to think of something to say in response.

"A lot of things in life don't make sense, but I bet we'll find out" He said as he smiled at her. She smiled back, somehow feeling what he was saying made her feel safe.

"Come on I'll take you home" He said putting his arm around her. He made her feel safe, after all the jokes, the names, the harsh and ride comments he made towards her in the past seemed to slip away.

"No Darien, I want to spend some more time with you, I mean if you want to…"

"That's alright with me" He said as he put his arm around her again as they walked down the sidewalk, not knowing what the fuck they had just started, especially Serena, or should we say Sarah.

* * *

**If you look really hard and long I just gave you a huge clue about what's going to happen next, but I'm not going to tell you. Gosh I sound like my little sis. Well I'm so sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. I promise I will try and update soon, just keep reading and reviewing you guys. Oh yeah and I have another story up, "Partners in Crime" if you guys want to read that one in the mean time, and don't forget about my other one "For Richer or Poorer" that one's getting really good if you ask me. Thanks for reading you guys. **


End file.
